<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Great Divider of the Earth Empire by finn290</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928870">The Great Divider of the Earth Empire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/finn290/pseuds/finn290'>finn290</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Dirty Talk, Earth Kingdom (Avatar), F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gym Sex, Gyms, Korrasami is Canon, Kuvira (Avatar) Redemption, Kuvira (Avatar)-centric, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kuvira (Avatar), Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love, Metalbending &amp; Metalbenders, Porn, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Romance, Smut, Southern Water Tribe, Strap-Ons, Water Tribe(s) (Avatar), Waterbending &amp; Waterbenders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/finn290/pseuds/finn290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A thrilling relationship between Kuvira and a former member of the Southern Water Tribe leads to the formulation of a plan to take over all four nations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuvira (Avatar) &amp; Reader, Kuvira (Avatar)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stressed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuvira sat promptly on her desk, hunched over a pile of paperwork, her pen scribbling delicate letters along each designated line. She was a sight for sore eyes, hair pinned back into her perfect, tame bun, back straight, shoulders square despite the metal armor that laid upon them. Her lips were slightly parted, eyes glued to the papers before her, and had it not been for the shuffling of your feet, the earth empress may have never noticed you come in.</p>
<p>You cleared your throat, hands occupied by a pile of even more paperwork that needed the Great Uniter's signature, and stepped deeper into Kuvira's office. She slightly raised her head, looked you up and down, and returned to the task at hand. A quiet sigh left her, barely noticeable, and her deep voice, although soft, resonated through the room as she said, "More treaties and agreements?" There was feigning exhaustion in her voice, and it seemed that in your presence she had relaxed slightly. Her shoulders now dropped, her writing slowed, and as you approached her desk, you noticed dark circles under her eyes.</p>
<p>You placed the papers on her desk, hands following, and leaned closer to Kuvira. Your relationship with the Great Uniter had been kept secret in the months that you had been together, and because of this, you made up every single excuse to meet with Kuvira, the paperwork being yet another one. Kuvira knew it, too, as she sighed and dropped her pen, reaching her hand forward to rest on top of yours. She finally raised her eyes to meet yours, your heart skipping a beat, and let her face go. Her stern look had melted into one of pure exhaustion, stress, and vulnerability. Kuvira only ever presented like this with you, and it had taken months to break down the wall she had built up for years. But now she could finally let it all loose, express her feelings in a manner that was fortunately not violent. And you were touched to be trusted enough with her emotions.</p>
<p>"I could forge it, you know, your signature." You have a coy grin as Kuvira squeezed your hand, shaking her head in disbelief.</p>
<p>"I'm sure your patchwork letters would pass as mine." Your cheeks burned red, and Kuvira leaned back in her office chair, hand slipping from yours. She closed her eyes for a moment, and you took the opportunity to round the desk and come up behind her. You carefully removed the metal from her shoulders, placing it on the desk and beginning to massage her. A small groan left her as you worked through the knots in her muscles, wondering just how much stress your partner could possibly be undergoing to have such a tense body. Minutes went by before anyone spoke, the only sound in the room Kuvira's soft sighs as she was massaged, and after a while it seemed you had relaxed her muscles into a pool of liquid. Kuvira now sat uncharacteristically slumped in her chair, and you leaned down, wrapping your arms around your lover.</p>
<p>"You need a break, darling," you murmured against her ear, kissing her cheek softly. "The Earth Empire can do without you for a few minutes."</p>
<p>"The Earth Empire needs to be maintained," Kuvira challenged, though she lifted her arms to cling onto yours.</p>
<p>"The Earth Empire needs it's leader in better condition than this." You gingerly removed the metal clip from Kuvira's hair, tangling your hands in her raven locks and massaging her scalp.</p>
<p>"Oh, that's excellent," she sighed, closing her green eyes.</p>
<p>"You're a mess," you continue, voice concerned. "No one else sees it, but I do, Vira. You need to rest. Put Bataar in charge for a day. Take a break with me."</p>
<p>Kuvira shook her head. "Bataar can't think for himself. He'll have the empire in ruins before lunch."</p>
<p>"Zhu Li, then. She's competent enough, don't you think?"</p>
<p>It seemed Kuvira dwelled on the matter for a moment, weighing her options and biting her lip. You spun her chair around and cupped her face, looking into her devilish green eyes.</p>
<p>"I suppose Zhu Li will do," Kuvira admitted, melting into your touch. "I'll give the order this evening, and after that, I'm all yours."</p>
<p>You grinned, leaning down to give Kuvira a triumphant kiss. Her lips were soft and warm against yours, tongues slightly teasing one another, and when you pulled away, you remained close, foreheads touching. "I'm going to give you an amazing day off, my love. You deserve every ounce of rest you can get."</p>
<p>Kuvira smiled and took your hand, lacing your fingers together. "I'll try to relax, if I can even manage to get my mind off working."</p>
<p>"You'll be just fine," you reassure her. "Now, you finish these, I'll finish my work, and tonight..." You whispered something in Kuvira's ear that made her smirk, and without even a goodbye, you were gone.</p>
<p>                                 ———<br/>After lighting a fire, fixing the bed, and preparing a soothing cup of tea, you sat curled up in your chair in the living area of yours and Kuvira's quarters, book in hand. You were reading on the history of the earth kingdom, on legends written long before the 100 years war. The current fable was centered on the Avatar Kyoshi and the story of her and her lover. It faintly reminded you of yourself and Kuvira, a powerful earth kingdom woman and, essentially, her right hand woman. You smiled as your eyes skimmed the last lines of the legend, turning your head as you heart the soft creak of the metal door sliding open, Kuvira's booted footsteps soon following.</p>
<p>When she entered the room, she appeared like a brick wall, back straight, hair perfect, uniform not even wrinkled. Her face was stern and stoic, though there was a bit of frustration in her eyes. It was late, quite late, and you wondered what had kept your partner from coming home for so long.</p>
<p>"Vira..." you started, setting down your book and tea and standing to approach Kuvira. She stood in front of the bed now, and you wrapped your arms around her waist, hands resting at her hips. "What-"</p>
<p>"I don't want to talk about it," Kuvira explained, hesitantly placing her arms around your shoulders. "I just want to forget about it."</p>
<p>You smirked, giving Kuvira's hips a light squeeze before moving your hands to hold her face. "I can do that, love." You kissed her, at first tenderly, slowly, but as Kuvira's mouth moved against yours the kiss grew hungry and ferocious, tongues lashing and lips bruising. You nipped at her bottom lip, earning a small hum from Kuvira, and gradually moved your kisses from her mouth to her beautifully sharp jaw. She leaned her head back to expose her neck, which you quickly attended to, peppering rough kisses along the expanse of skin and pausing occasionally to bite and lick, just enough to leave bruises.</p>
<p>Quiet sounds of approval slid from Kuvira's lips, her hands now tangled in your hair, coaxing your head closer to her neck and chest as your mouth attacked it. You slid your hands down her front, fingers feeling the rigid line of muscle running down Kuvira's abdomen through her shirt, and your hands settled upon her belt, playing with the metal. "May I?" you whisper, making quick work of the belt as you felt Kuvira nod against you. It fell to the ground, followed by Kuvira's tunic and the camisole that lay beneath it. She now stood in only her bra, pants and boots, and you removed your lips from her skin to admire her body for a moment. She was a perfect imagine of muscles and curves, her arms slim yet toned, stomach packed tight with muscle and her waist cinched. You wanted to touch her, every inch of her, and a bit of warmth began to grow in your center.</p>
<p>You took her hands, slowly peeling off the gloves that concealed those perfect fingers, the one's you so often found yourself slave to. You took each sleeve off one at a time, kissing each finger as it was exposed and holding Kuvira's hands gingerly once they were bare. Your eyes locked for a moment, Kuvira's burning in a clear desire to be touched, yours returning the want, and you were soon touching her again, pushing her back against the bed until she was sitting. Her skin was hot against your lips as you continued your devilish kisses across her chest, hands exploring her body. Your fingers drifted down her arms, towards the muscles of her abdomen, your very favorite things to touch, and felt the lines of each individual muscle. Kuvira shivered beneath your touch, and you smiled. So often was Kuvira in control, both in bed and in the office, and to be the one bending Kuvira's will was absolutely exhilarating. You sighed.</p>
<p>You soon returned your kisses to meet Kuvira's lips, which battled yours in ferocity and aggression. It was wonderfully painful, and you were sure that by morning your lips would be blissfully bruised. Your hands slid up to her hair, and you carefully removed the metal hair clip, tangling your hands into her locks as they fell around her head. Kuvira pulled away, relishing the feeling of your hands in her hair as you simply admired her beauty. She was stunningly gorgeous, her jaw sharp, eyes bright, hair falling perfectly around her chiseled face. She was incredibly intimidating, though the adorable little mole on her right cheek made you melt, as did the desperate look in her eyes. Kuvira wanted you to fuck her, and you wanted her to say it.</p>
<p>"Ask me," you breathed, breath hot against Kuvira's lips as you leaned forward and placed your hand on her bruised neck. "Tell me what you want, Kuvira."</p>
<p>"I want you to fuck me." Her deep voice sent chills up your spine, the demand in her voice striking your core. You immediately pushed her back onto the bed, ripping away her bra and toying with the seam of her pants. Somehow, Kuvira's eyes seemed to burn.</p>
<p>You stripped the Earth Kingdom woman bare, sliding your hands up her thighs and to her breasts, massaging them, pinching and squeezing at the nipple. Kuvira's head leaned back, and she moaned, entangling her hands in your hair as you kissed her sternum, hard. Your lips traveled to her breast, kissing the full nipple before nipping at it, swirling your tongue around it as your free hand toyed with the other. Soft, pleasant whimpers tickled your ears, making your face hot and your insides burn even more. You finished with Kuvira's breast, now purple and blue, and repeated your actions on the other. You began a trail of wet kisses down Kuvira's torso, slowly approaching that painfully sweet area. Her hands remained on your head, grip firm, desperate. You took your sweet time kissing and biting each bundle of muscle spread across her stomach, knowing that each moment you weren't fucking Kuvira was another that made her want you more. You could feel the heat radiating from her center, and soon your mouth approached it.</p>
<p>Gently, you took your hands and spread her thighs, breathing in the scent of Kuvira's middle as it hit your face. She was visibly soaking, so much so that her come had already dripped onto the bed, and you smiled triumphantly. "Eager, are we?" you hum, rubbing Kuvira's thighs.</p>
<p>She groaned and response, voice rumbling through your body as she said, "Just get on with it." Her cheeks were a very deep red.</p>
<p>You slid a hand from her thigh and dragged two fingers between her lips, grazing them over her hole and just barely caressing the bundle of nerves at the top. She moaned, and the sound almost made you groan in response. Her thick, wonderfully deep voice was incredible in this kind of situation, and, Spirits, did you want to hear it more. You rubbed your fingers back down, massaging Kuvira's hole, which earned a desperate bucking of hips from your lover. It felt incredible to have her so vulnerable, so needy for your touch, but you weren't cruel. You knew when not to push her, so you effortlessly slipped two fingers inside Kuvira.</p>
<p>She shivered, moaned, then remained still, waiting for you to begin your torment. You slowly began to pump your fingers, aiming for the swollen spot you knew drove Kuvira absolutely wild. It seemed she was holding back her moans, clearly embarrassed at being pleasured, so as your fingers picked up speed, you cooed, "Let it out, love. I want to hear you, everything."</p>
<p>Not a second went by before a loud, intimate "Ohh" escaped Kuvira's lips, and at that point you could feel your own wetness dripping down your leg through your shorts. But you ignored it, continuing to fuck Kuvira. Your fingers were nearly pounding her now, the bed shaking slightly and strings of slurs leaving your lover. She liked it hard, she was the Great Uniter, after all, and you weren't afraid to give it to her. At this rate, you were sure Kuvira may not be able to walk in the morning.</p>
<p>You wanted to push her over the edge, to make her come, but you knew she needed more in order to release. Fingers pumping, you leaned down and began to swirl your tongue around her throbbing bundle of nerves. You stroked her clit with your tongue, your free hand pushing against her thighs as Kuvira instinctively tried to close them. "Fuck," she whimpered, pushing your face deeper into her core. "Fuck, y/n."</p>
<p>She was close, her body twitching and spasming occasionally, so you began to thrust your fingers just as hard as you could. Kuvira's moans filled the room, and your tongue moved faster and faster. You pounded her, and soon her toes curled and back arched and she was coming, a wild combination of your name, slurs and moans escaping her mouth. You gradually slowed your pace as she released, keeping pressure on her clit as she rode out her orgasm, slightly bucking her hips into your hand. Kuvira eventually stilled, disheveled, a messy pool spilled out across the bed, and you slowly removed your fingers from inside her, lifting your head. You looked to her, eyes mischievous as you slowly licked her come off your fingers. "Let's clean you up," you purred, and leaned down to lick the come the dripped from her cunt. You swallowed it happily, earning a few yelps from Kuvira, as she was incredibly sensitive from her orgasm, and you lifted your head, come dripping from your mouth.</p>
<p>You gingerly rubbed her thighs before pulling your body up to meet hers, laying on top of Kuvira and cupped her face with one hand. "Feeling relaxed yet, love?" You kissed her forehead, and she nodded.</p>
<p>"Feeling relaxed... and eager." Her eyes grew dark, hungry again. You shivered.</p>
<p>"And what does that entail?" You knew the answer, but you wanted her to say it. You wanted the fire growing in your core to burn even more.</p>
<p>"Oh," she hummed, grabbing your chin and drawing you closer, barely an inch between your mouths. "I'm going to destroy you, my darling."</p>
<p>You would've come right then had it not been for Kuvira's lips smashed against yours. She was on top of you before you could even process it, ripping off your camisole and ferociously running her hands up your body. You moaned as she suckled on your pulse point, her long arms reaching down over your shorts to touch that sensitive area. She rubbed your clit through the fabric, making you see stars, then drew her lips to meet your ear. "May I fuck you?" Her voice was like velvet, and you were so shocked by the sudden aggression that you could barely give a nod. Kuvira's fingers were feeling you not a moment later, caressing the supple flesh up and down, over and over. Moans spilled from your mouth, and your cheeks reddened the squealching sound that came from below. "You're soaking," she mocked, pulling your shorts down your legs. "You're a pathetic little thing, you know. All I did was moan for you and you're flooded like a damn waterfall."</p>
<p>You loved being degraded, and Kuvira loved to degrade you. It only made you wetter. She gripped your thighs so hard it would leave bruises, spreading them apart and gazing at your dripping cunt. She dragged her fingers up to your bundle of nerves, rubbing it so tantalizingly slow. You whined, wanting more, needing more, but it only made her fingers move even slower. She loved to torture you, and as desperate as you were, the orgasm that came from it was worth it.</p>
<p>Kuvira leaned forward, still caressing your clit, and licked over your hole. Her tongue quickly flicked in and out of the ring of muscle, leaving you a shaking, quivering mess. You panted, grabbing Kuvira's head and pushing it closer to your cunt, but she withdrew completely. Tears filled your eyes at the sudden loss of contact.</p>
<p>"You don't get to move," Kuvira ordered, staring down at you harshly. "I fuck you at the pace I see fit, understood?"</p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am," you breathed. Your legs fell open and you locked eyes with the Great Uniter.</p>
<p>"Beg me for it."</p>
<p>You didn't hesitate. "Fuck me, Kuvira. Spirits, fuck me so hard, I can't move for a week. I want to scream for you. I want to come for you, I want you to taste me. I want your fingers in me so bad, I would kill for it. Give me relief, love. Fuck me until I cry, or I'll lose my mind. I'll be horny for days, running out of meetings just to touch myself at your image." Kuvira laughed, but you kept going. "I need you in me, Kuvira. I need you in me more than I need to breathe."</p>
<p>And with that, Kuvira was thrusting her fingers inside you, in and out so fast that you felt as though you might black out. Sweat brewed in your hairline, dripping down your face as your body rocked at the force of Kuvira's fuck. You could barely breathe, the pressure was so hard, her fingers sliding in and out effortlessly. Slur after slur left your mouth, your legs wrapping around Kuvira. You couldn't help but buck your hips, finding a rhythm that matched Kuvira's fuck, her fingers hitting just the right spot. It wasn't long before you could feel yourself getting close, and you dug your fingers deep into the sheets. "Fuck," you moaned, knowing you needed Kuvira's permission to come. "Fuck, Vira, please."</p>
<p>It seemed her fingers moved even faster, your toes curling in response. A moan that was nearly a scream left your body, and your thighs began to shake as you held back your orgasm. "Wait," Kuvira commanded, and tears slowly slid down your cheek. It took every inch of effort in your body not to release, yet Kuvira continued to fuck you with an intense fervor. She even leaned down and began to work your clit with her tongue, driving you even closer to the edge. She knew you would burst any second, and as she pumped her fingers into you just as hard as she could, she said, "Come for me, darling."</p>
<p>Your body shook and writhed as you came, the release sending waves of pleasure through every inch of your being. Your visions went in and out, panting and quivering as your muscles rippled around Kuvira's fingers. They slowed gradually as your orgasm came to an end, curling to caress the sweet spot in your cunt and bleed out your come. With a final, violent shake, your orgasm was finished, and Kuvira was lapping up your juices like a hungry dog. She tenderly rubbed your thighs, doing her best to soothe you, and you sighed, relaxing your legs and stretching your arms above your head. Kuvira came up to meet you, moving her hand to caress your stomach now, rubbing it up and down.</p>
<p>"Are you relaxed now, my love?" Kuvira smirked, tone cocky.</p>
<p>You ran your fingers through her disheveled hair, appearing absolutely exhausted. Kuvira had indeed destroyed you. "Oh, yes," you hummed. "I do believe I'll be in bed all tomorrow."</p>
<p>Kuvira chuckled. "Good thing we have the day off them, hm?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely perfect."</p>
<p>Kuvira cupped her hands on your face and pecked your cheek. "Let me get you some water, darling."</p>
<p>Her body slid from yours, the lack of warmth making you shiver, and you crawled under the bedsheets and blankets in her absence. Kuvira returned with two glasses of water, one of which you gulped down in seconds, the other Kuvira sipped at slightly. She set her glass down and joined you under the sheets, pulling you into her arms and kissing your forehead. You cling onto her, tucking your head beneath her chin and closing your eyes. You yawned. "Sleep now." Kuvira tenderly stroked your hair, and the gesture had you fast asleep, snoring softly in the Great Uniter's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Restraint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was clear that Kuvira was angry. Her usual cold, hard demeanor had burned into something much darker, much hotter. The lack of emotion that was so normal for her had become a colorful burst of frustration, rage, and disappointment. Her brows were furrowed, mouth slack and eyes hard, her grip on your arm bruisingly tight as she dragged you down the metal halls, footsteps booming. But you didn't dare whine, nor complain, as you had already spoken out of turn at your most recent meeting and were in no position to do so again.</p>
<p>For once, you had disagreed with Kuvira. The Great Uniter was keen on her plan to take Zaofu with an army at it's doorstep, but you had tried to explain that that may seem as though she were planning an attack. You hadn't held back with your defiance, ignoring Kuvira as she tried to get you to stop talking, continuing your little speech on how a grand army appeared hostile and that a diplomatic approach would likely be more effective. Eventually, Kuvira had given up and let you speak, though the only people that seemed to have any interest in your point of view were Bolin and Bataar, who didn't dare speak on the matter at all. As soon as the meeting was over, Kuvira had grabbed you by the arm and pulled you out of the room, down a few corridors and was now pulling you into a small closet.</p>
<p>It was empty, save for a folded chair in the corner, and you wondered if Kuvira had kept it this way for a situation such as this. You smirked, despite your lover's frustration. Kuvira metal-bent the door shut, and in an instant her hand was on your throat, pushing you back against the wall. Her grip wasn't hard enough to restrict your breath, but it was wonderfully painful. You couldn't help but let out a small moan.</p>
<p>Kuvira leaned forward, breath hot against your lips as she said, "How dare you argue with me." Oh, it sent chills up your spine, the seething anger in her voice. Though she was cool, calm and collected throughout each of her movements. She somehow moved even closer, pressing her hard body against yours, so much so that your back was entirely pressed against the cool metal wall. "You know I make my decisions considering each and every little detail," she hissed, dragging her thumb across your throat. "We must show Zaofu that we will take them, one way or another, understood?"</p>
<p>You nodded, your body now burning with desire. Kuvira took in a sharp breath, pulling away from your body and slipping off her gloves. You eyed her perfect, slim fingers, craving to be touched by them. "Well, that doesn't mean you're going unpunished, my love." Kuvira reached for your belt, asking, "May I?" and unlatching it as you whispered quiet approval. It fell to the ground with a soft clink, followed by your tunic and undershirt, but that was as gentle as Kuvira was going to be, as seconds later you felt cold metal wrapped around your wrists. She had bent two metal plates from her armor and attached your wrists to the wall, the icy temperature of the material making you frigid. You pulled at the restraints to make sure they were functional, giving Kuvira a coy grin as she grabbed your chin and yanked it so that your eyes met. The look on her face was pure disgust, and you loved it. "You're pathetic if you're enjoying this already," she seethed. Her fingers slid down your throat, again wrapping around your neck, nearly causing you to choke. "We've been in here five minutes and I can tell you're already soaked."</p>
<p>You playfully pulled at your restraints again, leaning your head forward as much as you could bear. Kuvira's lips were now an inch, perhaps less, from yours, and you nipped at them, as if you could even reach. "I'm your little whore, Kuvira. Fuck me, I'm not afraid," you rasped, barely managing to speak against the pressure on your throat. Another smile spread on your lips as Kuvira's fingers slowly drifted down your body, stopping just at the seam of your pants.</p>
<p>"I will." Kuvira scoffed as you pushed your hips towards her hand, daring her to touch you. "Oh, you're going to pay for that, you desperate bitch." Your pants were gone not a moment later, her fingers latching onto your clit and rubbing it so fast and hard you thought you might collapse. You moaned, not caring for the thinness of the walls as Kuvira stroked between your soaked lips, massaging them, teasing your hole in the most frustrating of ways with her other hand. You writhed against your restraints, wanting to grab Kuvira and pull her closer, but instead she simply fucked you harder. Her fingers slipped delicately inside you, pumping immediately at a steady, thundering pace. They hit your sweet spot with every stroke, coaxing a groan out of you with each thrust and bringing you close to orgasm within seconds.</p>
<p>Kuvira continued to work your bundle of nerves, making you nearly see stars, and you closed your eyes, groaning endlessly as you came closer and closer to climax. You were nearly over the edge, once again a finding yourself holding back with every ounce of power you had, waiting for permission, needing Kuvira to tell you to come, but just as you couldn't hold it in anymore, Kuvira withdrew completely. You whined loudly, wildly bucking your hips for some kind of friction, anything, and your face grew hot as Kuvira laughed in it. "I told you," she purred, and you wanted to scream. This time, you truthfully yanked at the metal restraining your arms, wishing you had been blessed with the ability to bend earth rather than water. Your heart thumped in your chest, and your core throbbed desperately, any bit of pleasure dissipating with your late orgasm. Your eyes dropped, and you soon slumped against the wall, a naked, whimpering mess. You could feel Kuvira's eyes on you, analyzing, raking over every inch of your body. She was amused and you knew it, but you were now the one full of rage. You needed the release, or else you would go mad, yet it was clear that Kuvira was in no mood to give it to you. She approached again, hands on your hips. You turned your face away from her, huffing in frustration.</p>
<p>"Now you know what it feels like, hm? To have something taken away?" Spirits, did you want to scream, to yell in Kuvira's face, but it wasn't your place. You did wonder, though, if she would've enjoyed a bit of a screaming match. She was clearly trying to drive you mad, and yelling would only please her even more. Your face burned bright red as she continued, "I'm going to torture you, my darling," she paused, "if that's alright."</p>
<p>"Yes," you breathed, spreading your legs as wide as you could. Kuvira got down on her knees, gripping your thighs and gazing at your center. Her mouth was quickly on your clit, tongue swirling around it in an up and down rhythm that made you squirm. You were writhing so hard that your wrists must've been bruised, and you couldn't hold back your pitiful whines. You were incredibly sensitive from being fucked, and the pleasure was so intense it was nearly pain. As Kuvira ate you out, she massaged your thighs, rubbing them side to side and providing a gentle bit of relief. But it only elevated your need to come, and you soon found yourself rocking your hips into Kuvira's mouth, panting and moaning desperately.</p>
<p>The pressure built up quickly, the muscles inside of you rippling and you neared your climax. You were so close you thought that perhaps Kuvira might let you come, so you let the word "Please" slip from your mouth. With one final stroke of her tongue and squeezing of your thighs, Kuvira again pulled away, leaving you a now screaming mess. "God, fuck!" you whined, squeezing your legs together to obtain even the slightest bit of pressure. Kuvira quickly spread them apart, and you dared to growl at your partner, panting, frustrated and angry. "Spirits, Kuvira, if you don't let me come I'll-"</p>
<p>"You'll what, y/n? Yell at me? Make a fruitless attempt at fighting me, right? Bend me to your will?" Kuvira, again, laughed, but a terribly dark idea filled your head. Your lips split into a sly grin, despite your current state.</p>
<p>"You know, Kuvira, I just might." There was a reason Kuvira had recruited you for her cause so many months ago. Not only were you a useful historian, knowledgeable about the Earth Kingdom and it's roots and marvelously capable of connecting them to the current cause, but you were a masterful water bender. So much so that you were one of the few that could bloodbend whenever you saw fit, and your morals did nothing to stop you on the battlefield. Or, with permission of course, in bed.</p>
<p>For once, it seemed Kuvira was confused, looking at you not quite with fear, but wonder. "What exactly do you mean by that?" she demanded, folding her hands behind her back.</p>
<p>"I'm going to bend you to my will," you cooed, stretching your wrist as best as you could given the metal wrapped around them. Kuvira's eyes widened, and a sinister look spread across her face. "If you'll let me," you added.</p>
<p>Kuvira spread her arms and flexed her fingers, as if preparing for what she was about to endure. She hummed, "I'm not afraid of you."</p>
<p>With a flick of your fingers you had control, as Kuvira was providing absolutely no resistance. Moving her was like slicing butter, as you coaxed her smoothly forward and directed her hands to your core. You groaned in pleasure as her fingers slipped inside, your eyes locking as they began to thrust to a steady beat. Kuvira was grinning, a sight you didn't often see, and you smiled back. "You're so often in control," you purred, "yet here you are, having none."</p>
<p>You loosened your invisible grasp on Kuvira enough to let her speak, though she continued to perfectly fuck you. "We should do this more often," was all she said.</p>
<p>You were near orgasm within minutes, and this time it finally came. Your body spasmed as you released, causing you to lose your hold on Kuvira. Thankfully, she continued to let you ride out your climax, pumping her fingers at a gradually slowing pace. You sighed as they slipped out of you, body now absolutely wrecked, though you smiled as you watched Kuvira suck the come from her fingers. "That was exhilarating," she said, panting. "And I suppose you got your revenge."</p>
<p>You smirked, standing up straight and stretching upon Kuvira releasing your restraints. The Great Uniter picked up your pile of clothes as you stretched, helping you pull them back on in the most ginger touches. You were soon both fully dressed, save for Kuvira's gloves, which you tenderly slipped onto her delicate hands. You intertwined your fingers and stood up on your toes to kiss the Earth Kingdom woman, soft and gentle, and when you pulled away, you slumped against your partner. Kuvira hugged onto you and rubbed your back, clearly just as exhausted as you. "We have another meeting now, you know."</p>
<p>"It's only Varrick," you mused. "He won't notice if we're a bit late."</p>
<p>"Five minutes," Kuvira gave in. She rested her head on yours and closed her eyes.</p>
<p>"Five minutes," you sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The quiet clink of metal pierced your ears, familiar and almost melodic as you approached the campus gym. The closer you got to the door, the more you could hear Kuvira's quiet grunts as she practiced her metal bending, and before you entered, you took a moment to simply admire her. She wore nothing but a sports bra and shorts, sweat dripping down her muscular back as you watched her from behind. Her hair was back in a messy braid rather than her usual neat bun, and her hands were gloved in simple black leather. She expertly attacked a nearby dummy, piercing its foam flesh with every sheet of metal she flung at it. With one final swing of her arm, the dummy's head was cut clean off, falling to the ground with a soft thud. Kuvira turned, eyes immediately meeting yours through the glass door, and you smiled, entering the gym.</p>
<p>"Ferocious today, are we?" you mused, setting down your bag at a nearby bench as Kuvira approached you, panting. She reached to touch you, but you swatted her away, not fond of the idea of meeting Kuvira's sweaty body.</p>
<p>Kuvira scoffed. "If you won't let me greet you, you might as well spar with me." She was grinning, glowing even, perhaps from defeating her dummy partner or simply from seeing you. It was heartwarming to see her this way, so unapologetically happy, and you couldn't help but return her unusual joyful demeanor.</p>
<p>"That's the plan." You reached into your bag and pulled out a satchel of water, attaching it to your body and putting your hair up. Kuvira reached out again, and you didn't resist as she cupped your cheek, still smiling.</p>
<p>"I can't wait to beat your ass," she teased, and your face grew red hot. She peeled away and approached the mat, followed closely by you. You kicked off your shoes and opened your satchel of water, standing roughly six feet from Kuvira. "Ready?" You nodded, and not a second later metal was flying at your face. You ducked, deflecting another sheet of metal with a whip of water, lunging at Kuvira and attempting to swipe her from her feet. She jumped, you missed, and she sent more metal flying at you. You dodged them with expertise, again attacking, constantly switching back and forth between the offensive and defensive, heart thundering in your chest. It soon became a dance between you and Kuvira, and rhythm neither one of you dared to break. She attacked, you dodged, rebounded and then sent water flying towards Kuvira. She would deflect it with a careful swipe of her hand and would again go on the offensive.</p>
<p>You were sweating within minutes, and you were unsure of how much time had gone by when suddenly Kuvira changed her method of attack. She was instantly inches from you, metal wrapped around your legs and clenching tight, nearly causing you to fall. You yelped, more out of anger than pain, and raked your mind for any kind of counterattack. You could barely move, barely stand even, and it seemed Kuvira had already accepted your defeat, as her body relaxed and she turned away, chuckling. "I told you-"</p>
<p>In a matter of seconds, you had pooled your water onto the ground and frozen Kuvira up to her ankles, using your remaining water to cut at the metal restraining you until it broke. When you approached Kuvira, her face was a deep crimson, and you playfully wrapped your arms around her neck and smirked, triumphant. She tried to break free of the ice, but she was out of metal and nowhere near strong enough to break it on her own, despite the gorgeous muscles lining her body. You pressed your body to hers, no longer caring about the sweat, and kissed Kuvira sweetly. When you pulled away, you said, "Don't underestimate me, Vira."</p>
<p>You dragged your hands down Kuvira's abdomen, resting them at the seam of her shorts and wondering if she was feeling as much heat as you were. "I kind of like you like this," you purred. Perhaps it was the adrenaline, but you suddenly wanted Kuvira so desperately it hurt. You met her eyes, and hers were so dilated you knew she felt the same. "So helpless," you continued, "unable to move. You aren't too cold, are you?"</p>
<p>"No," Kuvira's voice rumbled in your ear. "In fact, I'm quite hot."</p>
<p>You fingered at the edge of her pants, then settled your hands at Kuvira's hips, your grip firm and unforgiving. She huffed softly, relishing the touch, and leaned forward as much as she could. Your lips were now inches from the hot skin of her neck, and it took everything in you to restrain yourself from kissing the area with ferocity. You wanted to wait, drag out Kuvira's pleasure as much as you could, as you were now in complete control. "I can take care of that," you cooed, and the ice at Kuvira's feet melted. She didn't dare move. "Lay down," you ordered, bending the water so that it was off the floor, leaving room for Kuvira to get on the ground. She obeyed, and you smiled, the look in her eyes full of desire. "Spread your legs." She did so, and the water touched the floor, some wrapping at Kuvira's ankles, the rest at her wrists, and with the flick of your fingers, Kuvira was now trapped in icy restraints against the floor.</p>
<p>"That's much better." Her voice was like electricity in your blood, and as calmly as you could, you crawled on top of Kuvira. Your fingers drifted over her core, earning a shiver from Kuvira, then traveled over her abdomen, her chest, until you finally wrapped your hand around her throat and kissed her. Your tongues were dancing with one another within seconds, teeth gnashing, hearts racing. Kuvira instinctively pulled against her restraints, wanting to touch you, and you hummed into her mouth with pleasure as she soon learned that her hands weren't going anywhere.</p>
<p>Spirits, was her skin hot, blazing against your fingers as you tightened your grip on her neck, though not enough to restrict breath, of course, You continued to move your lips with Kuvira's in a sloppy, desperate grace, soon biting at her bottom lip and nearly drawing blood. She groaned, the vibration tingling your hand and your most inner parts, and you moaned back in response as she took your bottom lip between her teeth and pulled. It sent heat through your whole body, making you pull your mouth away from hers and kiss her neck. You moved your hand to her hair, undoing her braid as you sucked at her pulse point, hard enough to leave a bruise.</p>
<p>You loved marking Kuvira, loved reminding her that she was just as much yours as you were hers. She occasionally got upset that they were visible, but people simply assumed that they had come from Bataar Jr. and not a secret lesbian lover. The embarrassment on Kuvira's face whenever someone noticed the hickeys was absolutely arousing, and it satisfied some kind of primal claim you had on the Great Uniter. She was yours to mark, to paint, and the moans that left her as you but were absolutely with it.</p>
<p>Three or four sections of Kuvira's neck were now bruised, wonderfully red and tender. You slid your hand to gently caress the supple skin, earning a sight from Kuvira. She closed her eyes, and your lips met her sternum, gently kissing the bone. Your hands fiddled with her bra, and you hummed, sitting up to straddle Kuvira. "How to get rid of these pesky clothes, hm?" You massaged Kuvira's breasts through her clothing, grinding your hips slightly against hers. She moaned hungrily, trying to buck her hips up to yours, but the ice held her back. But you kept going, thinking of how to get rid of the restricting clothing. "I guess we'll just have to rip it off, I suppose."</p>
<p>"Please do," Kuvira begged, the desperation in her voice fanning the fire that burned inside you.</p>
<p>"Oh, I will," you promised. You looked around for something sharp and saw Kuvira's armor sitting in a pile on the floor. How unlike her, you thought, removing yourself from Kuvira to pick up a slab of metal. You straddled her again, looking her in the eyes and asking, "Do you mind?"</p>
<p>Kuvira nodded, her hands shifting softly to bend the metal into a small blade, which you promptly used to slice down her bra. The blade barely kissed her skin, and you felt Kuvira shiver beneath you. You peeled the fabric from her skin and set the blade down, admiring her beautiful breasts. You leaned down, taking one in each hand and massaging them carefully. They were swollen, it seemed, ready and sensitive to your touch. Kuvira was already moaning at the movement, and you were simply enjoying the feeling of her breasts in your hands, the supple flesh throbbing at your touch. You replaced one hand with your mouth, slowly kissing along the rim of her breast and making your way to the nipple, which you nipped at mercilessly. Kuvira's hips met yours as she let out a low moan, the sound kissing your ears as you kissed the sensitive flesh. Your free hand played with the other nipple as you drifted your mouth across Kuvira's chest and began your work on the unmarked breast, making sure your movements were nice and slow.</p>
<p>Again, Kuvira struggled against the ice, whining, "I want to touch you. I need to touch you." The desperation was absolutely adorable, and to make it worse you took your fingers and rubbed them hard against Kuvira's clit through her shorts. "Fuck," she gasped, pulling her wrists against the ice with as much force as she could muster, her nipples hardening. The ice made a very quiet cracking sound, but you quickly made sure it was still intact.</p>
<p>"Careful now," you warned, still rubbing Kuvira's bundle of nerves. You could feel her wetness through the fabric of her shorts. "You break that ice, and you're in trouble, my love."</p>
<p>Kuvira sighed, a hot, desperate mess against the cold floor. Sweat dripped from her brow, her face slack with desire and body tense with want. She bucked her hips slightly, and you took your fingers away in an instant, just as she would do to you. She whined again, and you chuckled. "Just because I'm on top doesn't mean the same rules don't apply, Kuvira. I'll fuck you when I feel like fucking you."</p>
<p>A bit of anger burned in Kuvira's eyes, but a playful amount, the kind that she would hopefully use to punish you for your out of line actions. She said, "You've learned from the best, I suppose," and your heart leaped. You returned your mouth to the skin of her abdomen, skimming your lips along the tight pack of muscle there. Spirits, did it turn you on, the way her stomach folded into perfect, beautiful muscle. Your hand caressed each individual one, then it slipped beneath Kuvira's shorts. You slid your fingers between her lips as your mouth kissed her abdomen. You teased her clit, coming so close to touching it but retreating at just the right time. Kuvira groaned your name, frustrated, but you continued to tantalize her. You were now kissing the skin along her shorts, her awfully low cut shorts, leaving bruises in your wake as you finally leaned up to cut off the piece of fabric.</p>
<p>You teased Kuvira with the blade, ghosting it along her skin before slicing her shorts to shreds. It was exhilarating to do so, your heart pounding in your head as you ripped the fabric from her body. You stared at her, bare and vulnerable, and desperately held back your desire to fuck her with all your might. You dropped the blade and ran your fingers through Kuvira's wet, soaking cunt. Somehow, your heart moved faster as you slowly slipped two fingers inside of her, pumping them leisurely as she squirmed for more friction. You loved to see her so weak and desperate, but seeing as your goal was to pleasure her, you moved your fingers faster. A sigh of relief left Kuvira, her eyes closed as quiet moans dripped from her mouth and tickled your ears. "Oh, fuck," she groaned, arching her back in pleasure. You curled your thumb so that it hit her swollen clit with each stroke, and within a few moments, you knew she was close. Her moans grew stifled, hips bucking desperately, toes curling and back arching. She began to beg, "Make me come, y/n. Fuck, I'm gonna come!" You pumped your fingers harder, and Kuvira nearly screamed. "Fuck, y/n! Fuck- fuck fuck fuck..." She came, muscles tightening and loosening around your fingers all at once. Her body convulsed and writhed as she came, panting, sweat dripping down her face, arms and stomach, and you gradually slowed your fingers.</p>
<p>When she finally finished, Kuvira's body relaxed, and you removed your fingers, giving them a signature lick before leaning down to lap up her juices. The taste was exquisite, sweet and salty all at once, and when you were done, you slowly crawled up her body to meet Kuvira's face. "You look so lovely when I'm fucking you," you uttered, holding her face in your hands. She tugged at your restraints, reminding you that they were even there at all, and you quickly removed them. Kuvira wrapped her arms around your waist, rubbing your back tenderly. You sighed. "You always look lovely, actually. You look like all of heaven and earth when we have sex."</p>
<p>Kuvira chuckled, squeezing you close. "You look like that all the time, love."</p>
<p>You gave her face a light tap, jokingly frowning as you said, "Don't try to one up me, Great Uniter. Take the compliment and leave it, hm?" You kissed Kuvira, sweet and tender, and when you pulled away, you kept your faces close, foreheads touching.</p>
<p>"Let's get you dressed before someone finds us." You rolled off of Kuvira and reached to help her up, glancing at the pile of ripped fabric on the ground.</p>
<p>"I have extra clothes," Kuvira reassured you, following you as you approached the bench with your bags.</p>
<p>You began to pack yours up as you asked, "Would it be so bad if someone found us?"</p>
<p>Kuvira hesitated to answer, getting dressed quickly as she dwelled on the question. She tensed, her shoulders high, and stared off into an invisible distance for a moment. Finally she looked to you and said, "Everyone still thinks me and Bataar are together. A 'power couple,' they call us."</p>
<p>You approached her, taking her gloved hands in yours and entangling your fingers together. "We could be a power couple, Kuvira. Everyone is just as afraid of me as they are of you, you know." You bit your lip in thought, eyes glowing. "Spirits, we could rule the world together, Vira. Why are you so afraid?"</p>
<p>"I'm not afraid, I'm just-" she paused, letting go of a breath. "I have to keep my image."</p>
<p>You scoffed, squeezing your hands. "Kuvira, you could let the Avatar beat your ass and these people would still believe in you." You lifted your arms around her neck. "No one's going to care if you like to make out with other women. With me of all people. You're the Great Uniter, for Spirits' sake. I'd argue you're the most powerful woman in the world right now. Let the people know, Vira."</p>
<p>Kuvira closed her eyes, thinking, considering your little speech. You could tell she was taking in and analyzing everything that would affect the situation, and somehow, you knew she would come to her senses. She would agree with you on this, and you would be free.</p>
<p>"I suppose..." she began. "I suppose if anyone has anything to say about it-"</p>
<p>"We can beat them to a pulp."</p>
<p>"Right. And we'll have to tell Bataar. But if we're going to tell everyone, I need them to know that you're mine." Something primal sparked in Kuvira's eyes, and you drew her closer, holding in a breath. Her lips met your neck harshly, biting, licking and sucking like her life depended on it. You gasped and shut your eyes, clinging to Kuvira as her mouth danced across your skin. Her hands gripped your hips harshly, and you were suddenly being pushed up against the glass wall of the gym, Kuvira's hands exploring your body.</p>
<p>Your neck burned and ached, covered in countless marks now. Kuvira pulled away, cupping your face in her hands and gently brushing her thumbs across your cheeks. You smiled, lifting your hands to take Kuvira's wrists. "I think we should finish this in bed."</p>
<p>You nodded, but remained still in the tender moment, gazing into Kuvira's green eyes and getting lost in them. Lost up until the moment you heard footsteps nearby, and you shifted to move away from Kuvira, but she remained still, silently commanding you to do the same. You obeyed and rested your arms on her shoulders, rolling your eyes as you noticed Bataar Jr. walk by. Spirits, did he annoy the shit out of you, completely unaware of your relationship with Kuvira and constantly making moves on her. You wanted to make his head explode, and you would've had it not been for Kuvira's constant defensing of him. He entered the gym, staring at the ground until his eyes slowly raised to land on you and Kuvira, sweaty, red faced and completely tangled up in one another. "What in the-"</p>
<p>There was metal wrapped around Bataar's throat before you could even process that Kuvira had moved. She stood with her hand now extended out to Bataar, the other on your hip, and it sent chills up your spine, the intense look on her face. It was beyond attractive. She cleared her throat and settled her cold green eyes on the pitiful man before her, ordering, "Say a word to anyone about this, and you'll find yourself stuck in a cell." She tightened her grip on his throat. "And you can forget about our marriage. Clearly I've found someone much better." With that, Kuvira released Bataar, who went running out of the room. She chuckled, as did you, and with one swift movement, Kuvira was carrying you towards your quarters for a fantastic, intimate night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Exhaustion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time seemed to move ever so slowly. As you sat in your office, signing off on paper after paper, reviewing documents and scanning blueprints, your desktop clock barely moved. Something about this day had made you particularly exhausted. Perhaps it was the plethora of meetings, or the overflow of people visiting your office to drop off even more work. Ever since you and Kuvira had decided to conquer beyond the Earth Empire, you had been swamped, and today was particularly awful. You managed to sign off on your final document, shoving it aside with a sigh and leaning back in your chair, if only for a moment. Relief washed over you as you closed your eyes, quickly falling into something like half sleep. Your body relaxed, and soon you forgot entirely of your troubles.</p>
<p>You awoke to the sensation of your shoulders being rubbed, familiar hands working the sore muscle like they knew it from memory. You groaned, exhaling softly and not even bothering to open your eyes, knowing that it was Kuvira standing over you. She had slid off your metal shoulder plates and was gently working the area, forcing her way through each knot in the most delightful of manners. It was so relaxing that you felt as though you were melting, and soon your muscles were nothing but a pile of sunken flesh, complete mush.</p>
<p>Kuvira turned your chair around, gloved hands grazing over your face. She rested them at your neck before settling herself in your lap. You placed your hands on her hips, and she kissed your forehead, looking at you tenderly. "Sleeping on the job, are we?" she teased, her eyes bright. For some reason, she was happy.</p>
<p>"Only for a minute." You tilted your head into Kuvira's touch, again shutting your eyes. She leaned in and kissed your cheek, then just below your ear, her lips floating there, a ghost of a touch.</p>
<p>"I think perhaps we should both get off early," she whispered, kissing your jaw. Her lips met yours as she said, "for personal business."</p>
<p>She kissed you sweetly, her lips barely moving with yours as you sleepily responded. Kuvira knew you were tired, knew you wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in bed in her arms, and it reflected in the way she kissed you. She was gentle, tame, but still passionate, tongues brushing ever so softly. With a small, deep hum, she pulled away, her hands now cupping your red face. Her thumbs drifted along your cheeks, making you blush, and she looked at you endearingly. "Meet me in our quarters by five, alright, love?"</p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am," you said, some excitement in your voice. Kuvira slid from your lap, rounding the desk and leaving the office without another word. You spun back around, facing your desk and the clock that sat on it. Only twenty minutes, then it was just you and Kuvira. Twenty minutes, and then you could rest all you want. You picked up a stack of papers and began to read through them as time suddenly seemed to move much, much faster.</p>
<p>——————<br/>You entered your quarters at 4:59, immediately peeling off your jacket and belt, armor and all. You switched your daily uniform for a gray tank top and some sleep shorts, stretching your arms above your head and yawning. When you opened your eyes, they were met with Kuvira's, who stood in the doorway of the bathroom, clothed in pj pants and a white t-shirt. Even in pajamas, she looked spectacular. Her hair was down, gracefully falling into her face, and her eyes seemed to sparkle. She blew a strand of hair from her eyes, and you let out a small giggle, watching as Kuvira came up to you and took your hand. You watched as the muscles in her back moved beneath her shirt, following her into the nearby kitchen. Kuvira squeezed your hand, leading you to the kitchen counter. She gestured for you to sit, and you propped yourself up on the marble, glancing to a pot sizzling on the stove.</p>
<p>The smell hit you not a moment later, and your lips broke out into a grin as you looked to Kuvira. "You didn't," you smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek as Kuvira leaned over the pot and stirred its contents. She had somehow prepared you some stewed sea prunes, a dish you loved only because it was the favorite of your former master.</p>
<p>Kuvira placed a hand on your thigh, setting the spoon she had used to stir on a nearby rest and leaning close to you. "I did." She kissed your nose.</p>
<p>You blushed. "Who even taught you? It's not like there's another waterbender with us."</p>
<p>"I found a book," Kuvira explained, pulling away from you to grab the cookbook from a nearby table. "Rather, Zhu Li found a book for me." She presented the book to you, the cover reading The Divine Dishes of the Southern Water Tribe. The light of familiarity shone in your eyes, and you tapped the book, smiling brightly.</p>
<p>"My father always used this book! He couldn't cook for the life of him, but I remember it."</p>
<p>"Well," Kuvira took your face in her hands upon setting down the book, "hopefully I have better luck than him."</p>
<p>"I'm sure you do." You slung your arms around Kuvira's neck, drawing her close and wrapping your legs around her waist. "You are the Great Uniter, after all." You kissed her, your lips moving with passion. It wasn't long before Kuvira's tongue met yours, the two tangling together as your lips smashed in a sloppy, loving manner. You went on for two, maybe three minutes, Kuvira's hands ending up under your shirt and your legs wrapped so tightly around her waist that there was no room between the two of you. You were just beginning to nip at Kuvira's lips when she pulled her mouth from yours, humming low. Her attention shifted from you to the pot of sea prunes, and you released your hold on her as she reached in a cabinet for some bowls.</p>
<p>"I don't want them to burn," she said, turning off the stove and then beginning to fill the bowls. You slid off the counter and came up behind Kuvira, wrapping your arms around her and kissing the back of her neck. You played with the hem of her shirt, earning a small scoff from her as she finished fixing your meal. "Later," she exhaled, turning around in your arms with two bowls in hand. You stepped back and took one, heading toward the small kitchen table in the corner. Kuvira joined you at the table just as you slurped up a spoonful of sea prunes, smiling softly after swallowing.</p>
<p>"How do you do it?" You raised your eyebrows as Kuvira swallowed her own bite, cocking her head to the side in confusion.</p>
<p>"Do what?" She bit her lip.</p>
<p>"How are you so perfect, Kuvira? I mean, you're from Zaofu of all places, and I think I just ate the best sea prunes I've ever had." You took another bite as punctuation, staring at Kuvira with affection in your eyes. Her cheeks grew a soft pink, and it seemed she wasn't sure how to respond. She placed her spoon down, looking to the table as she absorbed your words.</p>
<p>"I-" Kuvira exhaled, tripping over her words. It wasn't like her at all to do so, but it seemed you had surprised her so much that she was stumbling to speak. "I don't even know what to say to that."</p>
<p>"You don't have to say anything, Kuvira, just listen." You stood up, rounded the table and settled yourself in Kuvira's lap. You kissed her cheek and said, "Every bit of you is amazing." You placed your lips on her forehead and tangled your hands in her raven black locks, breathing, "Your hair, your mind, your eyes." Skimming her skin, your lips traveled to Kuvira's neck, which you suckled on softly as you continued to praise your lover. "You're incredibly intelligent, a brilliant leader." You pulled away from her neck and drifted your lips to meet Kuvira's, brushing them against hers as you spoke. "No one else had the guts to repair the Earth Kingdom like you have." You nipped her bottom lip, drawing a small groan from her. "No one else has such a command over people like you, such a strong demeanor. Spirits, you're so strong, Kuvira. You do everything so meticulously that it can never go wrong, and it won't. You're impenetrable." You gave her a wet kiss. "And you're mine."</p>
<p>Kuvira's hands slid up your hips, your sides and to your shoulders, holding your neck there. "Indeed I am," was all she said before drawing you closer for a sloppy, messy kiss. Your heart pounded in your chest as your tongue latched onto Kuvira's, your hands lightly pulling at her jet black hair. The two of you moaned at once, and had you not been so invested in the kiss, you would've laughed. It was as if Kuvira was trying to swallow you whole, kissing you so deeply that you felt as though there was nothing separating you at all.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Kuvira wrapped her arms around your thighs and picked you up, her lips still connected to yours as she carried you from the kitchen to the bedroom and then the bed, laying you down gingerly and retracting herself from you. You simply laid there, watching as she removed her shirt, revealing a lacy black bralette. It was new, you thought, your eyes drinking in every inch of skin and flesh you could see. She looked marvelous, and when your gaze met hers, you realized that you, too, should undress. You sat up momentarily to remove your clothing, just as Kuvira slipped off her sleep pants to reveal something... unexpected. On top of her tight knit briefs was a binding of leather straps, all tied together to hold up a thick, black, plastic dick. Your cheeks grew incredibly hot, and you looked up at Kuvira, suddenly a blubbering mess. "No way," you breathed.</p>
<p>"I thought it was time we try something new, no?" You nodded as Kuvira softly caressed your face, simultaneously very excited and very nervous. She gently kissed your forehead, lips leaving a tingling feeling on your skin. Her fingers trailed down your arms, then back up again, and she lightly pressed on your shoulders and forced you to lay back down. She settled her hands on each side of your head, looking down at you with big, bright eyes. "You deserve some praise too, you know. You're brilliant." She leaned down and kissed your sternum, your bare skin burning. "The Empire would be in ruins were it not for your beautiful brain. Not to mention your bending, Spirits. The way you handle water makes me burn inside. You make me burn inside, every waking moment." Kuvira trailed her lips up your chest and neck, sending a shiver up your spine before they met yours, barely touching the sensitive skin. "I'd kill for you," she heaved, and you closed your eyes, relishing the feeling of her lips on yours as she spoke. "I'd die for you, and I'd live for you. I'd burn down the entire world for you." She silently wrapped a hand around your throat, a low hum leaving your lips and being swallowed by Kuvira as she said, "And I'm gonna fuck you until you're screaming my name."</p>
<p>Kuvira didn't hesitate. With a quick, "Is this okay?" and a spreading of your legs, she was working the strap inside of you. She very slowly pushed the plastic in, your chest heaving at the new sensation. It hurt, for a bleeding moment, but once Kuvira stilled herself and allowed you a moment to adjust, it felt good. Right, even. She very carefully began to move her hips, asking, "Does this feel okay?", and once you nodded, she removed her hand from your throat and began to go to work.</p>
<p>It seemed she was figuring her way around with the strap on, very gradually picking up her pace as she found the spots her fingers were so incredibly familiar with. You moaned with each thrust, stretching your arms above your head and spreading your legs wide. Kuvira was panting just above you, and you reached out to hold her face, her hips meeting yours every second and drawing a soft groan from your lips. You coaxed Kuvira's face as close to yours as you could manage, her pace now stunningly quick, and you shut your eyes just as her forehead connected with yours. The pleasure was intense, the pressure inside of you building up more and more as Kuvira hit your inner walls with each stroke. She had angled herself so that the strap hit your most sensitive spot each and every time, driving you absolutely mad. Your eyes rolled back into your head, and you moved your hands to grip onto Kuvira's hair, moaning, "Fuck," as she moved. </p>
<p>She picked up speed, and your body felt like jelly. Her sweat dripped from her brow and onto your skin, her eyes shut as it seemed she tried to thrust just as fast as she could. Her body was tense, muscles straining, and the pleasure in your core was so intense that you couldn't help but scream, "Oh, fuck, Vira!" Loud, heavy moans flowed out of your mouth, the volume loud enough that the people in the rooms next door would likely hear. But you didn't care. You only cared about the release your body was screaming for, the sight of Kuvira as she fucked you mercilessly. You began to beg her, words shaking and chest heaving, "Let me come! Please, Kuvira, make me come."</p>
<p>With a grunt, Kuvira's thrusts somehow grew faster, pushing you over the edge. You were close, so agonizingly close, and you moaned again as Kuvira purred, "Come."</p>
<p>Your body became to twitch and writhe, and you released under the pressure of Kuvira in your cunt. Slurs and groans melted out of your mouth as you came, the steady pressure of Kuvira's slowing pumps helping you ride out the pleasure. A delicate hand met your throat, hips rocking against yours as your chest heaved in an effort to gain air, and soon, Kuvira's motion stopped. She relaxed into a pile of muscle on top of you, clearly exhausted from the work she had just done, and her grip on your neck loosened. Her hand drifted down your body and to her side, head resting against your chest. Your wrapped your arms around her, hands tangling in your hair, and let out a happy, satisfied sigh. Kuvira's eyes closed.</p>
<p>"I love you so much, you know that?" You breathed.</p>
<p>Kuvira nuzzled closer to you, saying, "And I love you." She turned her head to kiss the skin on your chest, lips warm. "More than you or I could possibly comprehend," she muttered.</p>
<p>You chucked softly, tilting your head to kiss the top of Kuvira's. "I think I have a pretty good grasp on it." You wrapped your legs loosely around her waist.</p>
<p>"I suppose you do." Kuvira smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>